metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Chykka
Chykka was a massive dragonfly-like creature that lived in the Dark Torvus Bog on Dark Aether. It is fought in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes as the Guardian of Dark Torvus Temple. The Chykka was born as a larva, and soon cocooned itself to turn into the Chykka Adult. If the Chykka Adult is exposed to the poisonous water of Dark Aether, it will transform into the Dark Chykka, which can hatch mutated Chyklings. Defeating it earns Samus the Dark Visor. Battle Chykka Larva .]] After inserting the three Dark Keys within the Temple, Dark Water begins to flood the chamber until the platform on which Samus stands floats upward into the massive room where the Chykka is found. The creature is initially inside a cocoon held up on a wall by four supports that Samus must destroy; doing so causes it to fall into the Dark Water where it promptly hatches as the Chykka Larva, beginning the battle. As the Larva swims around Samus' platform, Dark Shredders will frequently come out of the toxic water. These Darklings will attack Samus by exploding in close proximity, but can be stopped by quickly shooting them with her weapons, thus turning them into a reliable supply of Energy and Ammo. Chykka will eventually dive down, then burst up, crash back into the water, and send shockwaves at Samus. If Chykka's shockwaves hit Samus, she will be pushed into the hazardous water. The Larva will sometimes leap onto Samus' platform, and ensnare her with its tongue. Samus must dodge the tongue and damage the Larva with Beam weapons, as only those will work. If Samus hits the Larva's mouth two or three times with charged shots, the Chykka will be momentarily stunned - and she can take this opportunity to lock on to the lower weak point and fire a Super Missile to inflict massive damage. Once the Chykka is sufficiently wounded, it will collapse into the water. The toxic liquid then slightly recedes and Samus' platform will split into three pieces that distance themselves from the center, each with a Light Crystal and Grapple Points in-between. As the water and platforms lower in height, the Chykka's body is revealed to have quickly entered a chrysalis stage against a wall, where it immediately metamorphoses into the adult form. Adult Chykka The Chykka possesses great agility and flits from side to side, making it a more difficult target to hit than its size would suggest. The Chykka can collect and shoot streams of Dark Water at Samus. Samus must stun Chykka with Beam weapons (Dark Beam being most effective), grapple behind it, and damage the four weak spots on its back with missiles. Seeker Missiles will also work. A Super Missile will destroy one weak point in one hit. Once all of the Chykka's wings are damaged, it will fall into the water, sending a shockwave at Samus the same way its larval form did. It will then fill its abdomen with the toxic water and becomes Dark Chykka. It will blast Chyklings at Samus, and Samus must damage its abdomen; as a dark creature, charged Light Beam shots are most effective. After some time the Chykka reverts to its normal form, and Samus must repeat the process. Upon defeat, the Chykka sinks to the bottom of the pool and the water completely drains to reveal the Dark Visor. The door to Dark Torvus Temple will open, and Samus can transfer the energy back to Torvus Bog on Aether. After the Chykka is defeated, Samus can scan its corpse at the bottom of the massive room, which assures her that the boss is finally deceased. Scans and Logbook entries ;Chykka cocoon :"Object scan complete. :Target is a cocoon. A field of dark energy is disrupting deep-scanning ability: unable to scan bioform within cocoon. Energy may be mutating the bioform, as there are signs of extreme growth present in the cocoon's structure." ; ;Cocoon supports :"Object scan complete. :Organic structure designed to support cocoon. Destruction of supports will release cocoon." ;Chykka corpse :"Bioscan complete. :Target Chykka has been terminated. :Lifesigns are at flatline. No regenerative ability in effect. No evidence of symbiotic corpse possession. Resurrection does not appear likely." Beta content Chykka's fight changed significantly during development, as evidenced by data present in the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc. The Chykka larva had a different model and scan data, possessing jets on its belly that it would use to attack Samus with sprays of water, as well as a tongue that was constantly outside of its mouth. Additionally, the developing wings present on the final model were absent in the beta. Altogether, this model more strongly represents its concept artwork. There was also an additional form in the battle called Chykka Swimmer (or Chykka 3) which occurred after Chykka's metamorphosis into its adult form. It has an unused scan entry, but has no proper model associated with it- instead, the Artifact of Chozo is used as a placeholder. Music *This is the music heard when battling the larval form of the Chykka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nRqlh1fk2E&feature=related. *This is the music heard when battling the adult form of the Chykka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0ptMqQrS4w&feature=related. Trivia *If Samus destroys Chykka's cocoon while in the Dark Water, a glitch will occur wherein Samus' jump becomes much higher, and she falls much more slowly. Among speedrunners, this is referred to as the "floaty jump". However, the glitch is canceled when Samus leaves Torvus (travelling between Light or Dark worlds makes no difference) or if she steps in the water again. This glitch has been fixed in the Wii versions. *In the Gamecube version, when Chykka Larva is stunned during its tounge attack, firing a Super Missile at its chest will cause the creature to fall backwards into the Dark Water. This effect no longer occurs in the Trilogy version. *Likely due to its Light/Dark nature, the Chykka can be heavily damaged by Annihilator Beam weaponry (via Sequence Breaking). **The Dark Chykka is unaffected by normal Annihilator Beam shots, likely due to enhanced dark shielding. However, the creature will take massive damage from a direct Sunburst shot (also via Sequence Breaking). Strangely, only its wing sockets will catch on fire. *The Chykka is the only Guardian whose nature is not foreshadowed in any way by something in the Light version of its realm; it is also the only Guardian to leave behind a corpse. *The Adult Chykka's theme resembles the "minor boss" theme from Super Mario 64: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEBbz2ZxXQo. Gandrayda's theme in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption is a remix of the Chykka theme, using the same beat. *The Chykka Larva resembles the Chestburster from the Alien film series, which heavily inspired the Metroid series. Additionally, the cocoon that the Larva encases itself in after its first battle is unmistakably Giger-esque in appearance. *The Chykka is called Anophelia in the Italian version of Echoes. *The roars of the Larva form are recycled sound effects from the death of the Metroid Prime. *The Chykka Larva is similar to the Korakk Beast, in that both have double K's in their name, neither have visible eyes and both fire their tongues to pull Samus towards their mouths. *The Chykka Larva resembles a silverfish. Interestingly, silverfish are also called "fishmoths". *The Chykka Larva emerges from a cocoon, this is the opposite metamorphosis as it happens with insects on earth, where the larva turns into a cocoon (although another cocoon appears after the Dark Water level lowers, which the Chykka's adult form quickly emerges from - the first "cocoon" may in fact have been an "egg"). *The battle with the dragon Perkele in Avalon Code is similar to the fight with the Chykka Larva. **The battle with Gyorg in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D is somewhat different to the battle in the original version of the game; it features different movement patterns and attacks greatly similar to that of the Chykka Larva. *The Chykka is the only "non-final" boss in the entire Metroid Prime trilogy that has separate health bars for each stage of the fight. *The Sawken boss fight in Metroid Prime: Federation Force is fought in a very similar manner to the Chykka Larva. Gallery Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_Egg_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus observes the organic vessel in the Dark Torvus Temple. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_Egg_Seeker_Launher_Dolphin_HD.jpg|She uses the Seeker Launcher to destroy its support structures. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_Egg_splits_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The vessel falls into the Dark water and splits in two. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_Larva_emerges_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The Chykka Larva emerges from the waters. Image:Chykka_Larva.jpg|The Chykka Larva attacks Samus. Image:Chykka_2.png|The Chykka Larva jumps out of the toxic liquid. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_Larva_tongue_fire_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The Chykka Larva fires its tongue at Samus. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_Larva_defeated_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The Larva is defeated. Mp2 chykka metamorphosis.png|The waters lower and a cocoon is revealed. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_cocoon_glow_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The Cocoon glows with Dark energy... Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_breaks_out_of_cocoon_Dolphin_HD.jpg|And the Chykka emerges, in its adult form. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_battle_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus engages the Chykka. Image:Chykka.jpg|The Chykka in its adult form. Chykka_adult_poison_spray.png|The Chykka spits acid. Image:Chykka_in_flight.jpg|The Adult Chykka in flight. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_posession_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The creature is possessed by the Ing. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Dark_Chykka_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The Dark Chykka. Dark_Torvus_Temple_Chykka_corpse_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus discovers the creature's corpse after the waters lower again. It appears the Ing died along with it. Chykka Adult Echo Visor.jpg|Chykka Adult viewed with the Echo Visor (via sequence Breaking). Here, Samus cannot visibly see the clear wings. ru:Чукка es:Chuca Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:Dark Torvus Bog Category:Dark Aether Category:Giants Category:Darkling Category:Chykka Family Category:Guardians Category:Paul Tozour Category:Deceased